Puffle Digging
is an activity in Club Penguin Online that allows players to collect Items and coins as they walk around the island. When walking with a Puffle, it will dig and produce rare item or coins. There are also stamps associated with Puffle Digging. Stamps :See main article: Activity Stamps Puffle's Actions Each puffle displays a different digging action. List of Obtainable Items Clothing Colored Puffles *Jet Pack *Green Suede Jacket *Tiara *Funny-Face Glasses *Star Necklace *Black Viking Helmet *Geta Sandals *White Diva Sunglasses *Seashell Belt *Bunny Slippers *3D Glasses *Puffle Bandana *Umbrella Hat *Cosmic Star Hat *Piratey Stuffie *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Big Bad Wool Suit *Paddle Ball *Eyepatch *Robot Helmet *Magician's Wand *Designer Glasses Blue Border Collie Puffle and Orange Tabby Cat Puffle *Zany Hoodie *Intense Hoodie *Creative Hoodie *Playful Hoodie *Regal Hoodie *Sporty Hoodie *Lucky Hoodie *Loyalty Hoodie *Inventive Hoodie *Gentle Hoodie *Fabulous Hoodie *Adventurous Hoodie *Blue Wheeler *Robot Helmet *Bunny Slippers *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Green Suede Jacket Furniture Colored Puffles *Treasure Chest *Jolly Roger Flag *Black Puffle Poster *Purple Puffle Poster *Yellow Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *White Puffle Poster *Pink Puffle Poster *Red Puffle Poster *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Suprisus Maximus *Mexican Vase *Red Lava Lamp *Pinata *Penguin Gnome *Garden *Exercise Ball Blue Border Collie Puffle or an Orange Tabby Cat Puffle *Hanging Torch *Primal Shark Arch *Tricera-statue *Purple Puffle Poster *Black Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *White Puffle Poster *Pink Puffle Poster *Yellow Puffle Poster *Red Puffle Poster *Mexican Vase *Treasure Chest *Red Lava Lamp *Garden *Exercise Ball *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Jolly Roger Flag Gold Clothing These items can only be dug up by a Gold Puffle. *Golden Unicorn Horn *Gold D Glasses *Golden Guitar *Golden Lei *Golden Laptop *Gold MP3000 *Gold Bunny Slippers *Goldstache *Gold Top Hat *Royal Golden Robe *Solid Gold Viking Helmet *Gold Diva Shades *Golden Bumper Car *Ancient Gold Dragon *Gold Jet Pack Gold Furniture These items can only be dug up by a Gold Puffle. *Gold Chandelier *Golden Lava Pool *Golden Lava Puddle *Gold Walkway Silver Puffle Clothing These items can only be dug up by a Silver Puffle. *Silver Unicorn Horn *Silver D Glasses *Silver Guitar *Silver Lei *Silver MP3000 *Silver Bunny Slippers *Silverstache *Silver Top Hat *Royal Silver Robe *Solid Silver Viking Helmet *Silver Diva Shades *Silver Bumper Car *Silver Jet Pack Dinosaur Puffle Clothing *Stone Age Expedition Shorts *Archaeologist Outfit *Magma Hoodie *Allosaurus Hoodie Dinosaur Puffle Furniture *Hanging Torch *Primal Shark Arch *Tricera-statue Food Puffles may dig up their favourite Puffle Food. Tips *Get your oldest puffle and dig. It has been proven that it will get Rare Items and earn more coins. *The happier your puffle is, the more coins or rare items you will get, so make sure your puffles are cared for. Chests *A Golden Treasure chest means golden items are inside. These will be dug exclusively by Gold Puffles. *The color of the outline of chests are different. One is gold and the other one is silver. **The gold outlines means your puffle has dug up an item released on Club Penguin after 2008. **The silver outlines means that your puffle has dug up an item released on Club Penguin before 2008 or Puffle Food. *A Treasure chest covered with bones means it has been dug up exclusively by a Dinosaur Puffle. Trivia *If a user penguin walks a Gold or a Silver puffle, the player gets a chance to dig up golden and silver items. *This was an ability harnessed by Herbert during Operation: Puffle to dig up coins for his hot sauce machine. *You can only dig once every 2 minutes without Puffle Tricks.